Life with the Avengers
by shanileyba
Summary: This is how the violent sex-crazed psycho kleptomaniac known as Aj aka The Scarlet Letter and the other Avengers live together in Avengers Tower. Aj gets access to extremely valuable items, highly explosive weapons, and beautiful people in tight body suits. What's gonna happen? Warning: f/f, f/m


It was a normal day at Avengers Tower and Steve Rogers aka Captain 'Capsicle' America was making his way down the hallway to get some snacks from the way-toextravagant-thanks-to-the-genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-Tony Stark kitchen.

Steve spotted the said genius and Bruce after turning the corner. The scientists had there ears pressed up to one of the many doors in the tower. Steve made his way to the two geniuses.

"What are-" Steve started but was silenced by Tony's hand. He sent the man a questioning look. Tony answered by bringing Steve's ear to the door.

"Hahahaha! Natty that was one of the funniest things I've ever heard!"

"Natasha Romanoff, master of comedy."

Steve's face heated up when he realized Tony, Bruce, and now him were eavesdropping of Natasha and Aj.

"What are you doing?!" Steve quietly screamed at two other boys.

"Scientific Observation." Tony stated matter of factly.

"I was pulled into this." Bruce said with a shrug.

"This is-"

"Shhhhh. Cool it, Capsicle. I can't hear."

"How about Steve's?" Natasha asked in her usual monotone voice. This peaked all three of the guys curiosity. Even though Steve knew it was wrong, he was still a man and when he heard his name mentioned he supposed it wouldn't hurt to listen for a little bit.

"Oooo~ Just my type. Nice and long. Maybe a little thick but I don't think I'd mind~"

The guys eyes widened when they heard that. Are the girls really talking about...those kind of things?! Steve's whole face and neck were as red as a tomato. It didn't help that Tony gave him a thumbs up and Bruce was avoiding his eyes.

"What about Tony's?" Natasha questioned. Tony was smirking at what great things they would say about him.

"TOO SMALL! WAY TOO SMALL!"

 _Tony's Ego: 900%_

"Really? Looks pretty average in the picture."

 _Tony's Ego: 800%_

"Trust me its way too small! I heard about it from Pepper!..."

 _Tony's Ego: 600%_

"...If tried it out I wouldn't be able to feel anything!"

 _Tony's Ego: 300%_

"How do they come in a size that tiny?" Natasha commented, which was the nail in Tony's coffin.

 _FATALITY_

Steve and Bruce were holding back their laughter, but couldn't help but silently giggle. Tony looked like he was just hit over the head with bowling ball.

"Hello my friends. It is I-" Thor's voice boomed, but the other guys shut him up and pulled him towards the door.

"Shhhhhh!" Bruce, Steve, and Tony hushed the giant thunder god, who was now also listening.

"I think Thor would be a good fit."

"Totally! A perfect fit, though it would be really tight I think it would work for me! Do you think Jane will let me borrow it?"

"If you ask nicely,I think she'd be okay with it. But it's always better to have one for yourself."

They guys' eyes were wide. Thor had a mix of confusion and pride on his face. Steve was shocked, Bruce was flustered, and Tony was still recovering from being called tiny. But none of them were prepared for what Aj asked next.

"Loki's maybe?"

"Hmmmm...How'd it fit?"

"The best out of all the others! Its just the you know..." Aj voice became bashful towards the end, which made the guys sputter even more.

"The price you have to pay for it."

"No,no,no. That's not a problem at all! I've done it plenty of times before..."

'What?!' All the guys were shocked at this. Had Aj been sleeping with the same guy that tried to take over the world and they never noticed!?

"How have you not noticed, Stark!?" Steve questioned the supposed smartest of the Avengers. Making sure not to be heard.

"Don't whine to me! It's goldilocks's fault he can't even secure that his brother can't get a booty call!"

"I assure Asgard's security is one the finest in the nine realms."

"Then how was Aj able to get in?" Bruce commented.

"Here's an idea. Shut up so we can find out!"

"...I meant the whole backless thing you know."

"Kinky."

"Oh hahaha very funny" Aj replied sarcastically to Nat. "Would it still work right without protection?"

The guys were shocked beyond words.

"You should always use protection."

"But...but...the whiteness and stickiness!"

"Say that when your swollen and hurting all over."

The guys were on their toes waiting for Aj's answer.

"...…...your right."

Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce gave a sigh of relief. They didn't need a Aj x Loki baby running around. The world would never survive.

"Good, now what about Bruce?"

"Are you kidding me?! TOO BIG! WAY TOO BIG! It would never fit?!"

"Really?"

"Totally serious! I'd have to super stretch for it to even fit! I mean its big enough for you and me to share! It be like comparing a...a...um..."

"Minnow to a whale?" Now it Bruce's turned to be shocked and embarrassed. The looks the guy were giving him definitely weren't helping.

"Exactly! And let's not forget how hard it would be to move!? I mean I didn't know that came in a size that big! So what are the options?"

"I'd go with Steve, Thor, or Loki." Natasha replied as Aj caught her breath.

"Hmmmmm, I'm going with Steve's for now."

"Bet you don't get it before next week."

"You are on, my fantastic femme fatale. Now lets get some food for my face hole."

That was the boys cue to scatter. When the doors opened the guys had fled in different directions leaving the girls alone in the hall.

"Thanks again for helping me in choosing which dresses I should order from Hot Topic, Natty. I mean I was so psyched that they made an Avengers Collection! But I needed some help with measuring my size, since some run big or small." Aj rambled as she buzzed around Natasha like a bee.

"No problem. It was kinda nice to see my outfit. Though I preferred that jacket over the dress. Also remember sunscreen for the backless dresses."

"Natty, I'm invulnerable so I don't need sunscreen."

"Whatever you say."

"I can't wait to show the guys. You think they'll like them."

"I don't think they'd hate anything based on themselves and..." Aj froze waiting for Nat to finish. "... you look good in anything."

Aj paused for a moment before glomping the former assassin to the floor and showering her with kisses.

"You're so cute, Natty!~ I could just eat you out!"

"It's 'eat you up '." Natasha corrected.

"No, I got it right~~~~~" Aj grinned mischievously. In record time she had Natasha over her shoulder heading back to have some early dessert.

 **ShaniLeyba: Hello my readers. I just want to say check out my original Avengers fanfic 'The Scarlet Letter' if you want to know who Aj is. Also remember to review, fav, and follow. It will let me know if you like these extra stories and help me to figure out more in the future. Submit some ideas (about stories, ships, ect.) and I will see what I can do! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
